A Valentine's Conversation
by spacegypsy1
Summary: For Valentine's I offer this little Daniel and Vala conversation.


Valentine's Day Card

spacegypsy1

I offer this little Daniel and Vala conversation for Valentine's.

~0i0~

"What's that?" Pointing to a red envelope on Daniel's desk Vala eyed him speculatively. "What's it for?"

Snatching up the envelope he put it his desk drawer grumbling, "Mz Nosy Rosie!"

"Who's she?"

"Huh?" Perplexed, Daniel stared.

"That Rosie person, who is she? Is that red envelope for her? Is it Valentines related? I can't believe you didn't tell me you … you... you had a girlfriend! I'm... I'm... I didn't know. I feel like such a fool! I can't believe you cheated on your girlfriend! I would never have gone out on that date with you! And you kissed me! Your tongue was in my mouth! That just sooks! I should never have bought you a silly, stupid, corny, Valentine thingie. Here!" Vala slammed a single heart shaped candy on his desk and rushed out.

"Vala! Wait! Mz Nosy Rosie isn't a person... guh. VALA?" Daniel sprinted out of his office and down the hall catching up with her at the elevator. "Vala, stop. Nosy Rosie is a... a saying meaning a person is nosy, as in curious when they shouldn't be. Not a real person. The envelope is for you. I was going to give it to you at dinner tonight. Remember? We have another date."

"Oh." Vala looked contrite. "Now I really feel like a fool. You don't have a girlfriend?"

Taking her by the arm he guided her back towards his office. "I didn't say I don't have a girlfriend," he teased.

Stopping short, she jerked her arm free. "Well, which is it!"

Exasperated, Daniel rolled his eyes. "Not which, who."

"Alright, go ahead! Break my heart. Tell me. Who?"

"I'm not sure I have one... yet."

"How could you not be sure?"

"Here. Read the card."

She ripped open the envelope and cooed at the lovely, sparkly, glittery front.

"Careful when you open it."

As instructed Vala opened the card slowly, still the two tickets inside almost slipped out. "Oooooo. Ooooohhh! Tickets to Disneyland!" She grinned up at him and then noticed the hand written script in the otherwise blank pages of the card. _Vala, be my valentine. You have already stated you will be my friend forever. Be something more than a co-worker, more than a friend. Because my heart belongs to you alone._

The smile quickly disappeared from her face replaced with a look of panic. "Daniel. What does this mean? I mean, does it mean what I think it means or does it mean something I don't understand?"

Suddenly unsure, Daniel's heart began to race. "What do you think it means?"

"That I'd be your... more than friend? Girlfriend?" Her eyes were large.

He realized she looked scared. But scared of a committed relationship or something else? It no longer mattered. Taking a deep breath he steadied his heart. He wanted to be a part of her life. He'd decided he would be whatever she wanted him to be. Friend with benefits. Lover. Or husband. Long term or for mere hours. He would be with her.

She'd remained quiet, wide eyed, expectant.

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

They were moving again, side by side, towards his office. Both quiet and thoughtful now.

Daniel sat down behind his desk, still waiting for her reply.

Vala settled on his lap. "I think what I want is more than what you want."

His hand went around her back and squeezed her waist. "You'll never know if you don't tell me what you want."

Looking across the office she sighed, "Weellll, what do you want?"

He sighed. "What you want is what I want."

She started swinging her legs. "I'm not so sure. Tell me what you want that you think is what I want."

"Vala." He said her name tenderly, his hand coming from her waist to her back. "I want... er... I want you." And then he rushed on talking his signature fast talk. "I want you anyway you will take me, forever, or just today or maybe forever. Did I say that already? You've wound yourself all around my heart and I can't stop thinking about you or about kissing you, or having you sleep beside me, I can't stop wanting you or needing you and I don't care to spend the rest of my life without you. I mean many couples work together and live together and stay... I... er... ah... somehow, at some point fell in love with you... and..."

"Daniel." She placed two fingers over his mouth. "That's what I want. Have wanted for some time now. Do we have time to go to your place and make love before dinner? And if you want, I would want to be a couple, even if you don't want, well, you know, marriage, or living together..."

His fingers combed through her air as he brought her face to his and he told her as he kissed her, "I want."

"What?" she mumbled through the kiss.

"All of it."

~END


End file.
